September
September is the ninth month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar and one of four Gregorian months with 30 days. September begins in western astrology with the sun in the sign of Virgo and ends in the sign of Libra. Astronomically speaking, the sun actually begins in the constellation of Leo and ends in the constellation of Virgo. In Latin, septem means "seven" and septimus means "seventh"; September was in fact the seventh month of the Roman calendar until 153 BC. September marks the beginning of the ecclesiastical year in the Eastern Orthodox Church. Events in September *It is the start of the academic year in many countries. *On the first Sunday of September, the regata storica parade is staged in Venice, as prelude to the rowing contests known as regattas. *Labor Day (Labour Day in Canada) is observed on the first Monday in September in the United States. *In Japan, Respect for the Aged Day is a national holiday celebrated on the third Monday of September. Autumnal Equinox Day is also a national holiday. *In the United States, Hispanic Heritage Month is celebrated from September 15 to October 15. *Peter Brock (Australian V8 Legend) and Steve Irwin ( Australian Outback Legend) both died in September. *In Mexico, Independence Day is celebrated September 16. *In Saint Kitts and Nevis, Independence Day is celebrated September 19. *National Grandparents' Day takes place on the first Sunday after Labor Day in the United States and Canada http://www.canada.gc.ca/whats/nel_ng_e.html#9. *In the United States, September 11 is Patriot Day, in remembrance of the terrorist attacks on September 11 2001. *In the Netherlands the third Tuesday in September is known as prinsjesdag. The government presents its annual budget. The queen rides to the parliament in a gilded coach and reads the plans for the coming year to the States-general. *The equinox named the autumnal equinox in the northern hemisphere and the vernal or spring equinox in the southern hemisphere occurs on dates varying from 21 September to 24 September (in UTC). In the pagan wheel of the year the spring equinox is the time of Ostara and the autumn equinox is that of Mabon. *In KwaZulu-Natal, king Shaka is commemorated on the last Sunday of September. *Counterintuitively, the German OktoberfestẼ and the Chinese August Moon festival (more correctly called the Mid-Autumn Festival) both occur in September. * In New Zealand , Father's Day is celebrated on the first Sunday of September. *In Australia, Father's Day is celebrated on the first Sunday of September. *In Australia, the AFL Grand Final is played on the last Saturday of September. *September 1 is celebrated as the beginning of Eritrea's 30 year armed struggle for independence from Ethiopia which began in 1961 and ended in 1991. Other names *In Croatian, September is called ''Rujan'', meaning red month (leaves turn red before falling). *In Czech, September is called září, meaning glow or shine. *In Finnish, September is called syyskuu, meaning autumn month. *In Polish, September is called wrzesień, month when calluna flowers emerge. *In Tigrinya and Amharic, September is called meskerem which is also the month when the yellow flowers of the same name blossom marking the beginning of the New year according to the ancient Christian orthodox calendars of Eritrea and Ethiopia as well as the start of the greatest harvest season in most parts of both countries. *In Turkish, September is called Eylül, (Arabian - eylûl), syriac-Arabian 'aylûl' means 'Grape'. Thus the meaning might be "Grape Month". Another, more likely, possibility might be from the Hebrew month Elul. Miscellanea *September begins on the same day of the week as December every year. *September's flower is the aster or morning glory. *September's birthstone is the sapphire. *In 1752, the British Empire adopted the Gregorian calendar. In the British Empire that year, September 2 was immediately followed by September 14. *On Usenet, it is said that September 1993 (Eternal September) never ended. *September in the Northern Hemisphere is the seasonal equivalent to March in the Southern Hemisphere and vice versa. *World War II started on September 1, 1939 with Adolf Hitler's invasion of Poland. It ended on September 2, 1945 with Japan's formal surrender. *September is also the name of a female Swedish singer, author of the dance hit song "Satellites". Category:Months *